


异类

by tanyvS



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS
Summary: 被拖拽前进的箱子停下了一会儿，阿金听到轻柔的低语，“嘘……”。在此之前，阿金听见那个变态咧嘴微笑的声音。他要倒大霉了。一个简单的夜魔和阿金的车。





	异类

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Else Entirely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933661) by [Odin_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Arrow/pseuds/Odin_Arrow). 



> 作者的话：  
> 睡眠不足+咖啡因过量+没由来地想开车+想知道如果阿金转变态度，他俩会发生什么=这篇文  
> 严肃点严肃点，我都忘记写过这东西，直到一觉起来发现这不知道什么鬼。我以前从没写过同人，所以......我也不知道，我可能用了些暗示或别的。  
> 我几乎要把它删掉，但谁知道呢，可能有谁会喜欢它吧。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 我喜欢！我喜欢啊！！！吃的cp一个比一个冷，心真的累。  
> 其实微笑并不能被听到，作者就是这么表达而已。  
> 总之，就是车，我非常喜欢，希望能把它带给我的悸动传达80%给大家。笔力不足，欢迎指正。

他知道应该在还有可能时离开。但他也知道不能让那疯子抓到那个小姑娘，她是如此像自己的女儿。  
更甚者，他就知道不应该在寒芒毕露的水晶吊灯落到老东家身上时感到安全。那家伙真的是人类吗？不可能，阿金断言。一开始他以为那只是一个反社会的疯子，但这完全解释不了那双反光的眼睛。不，那家伙是个完全的异类。

 

阿金知道他要倒大霉了。坦白讲，如果有机会逃出去，他也不确定自己能否兑现承诺杀死那个变态。就算有机会，总之，他对此没太大把握，他还要在这盒子里呆多久完全是个谜。他的腿已经不疼很久，事实上它现在完全麻了。阿金感觉困住自己的车拐过几次弯，他狠狠咬破拇指指甲，在皮肤上留下痕迹，这可以保证万一他成功逃生，能给警察指路以避免惨剧再次发生在无辜的人身上。  
车猛地停下，阿金在胳膊上留下一条不同方向的擦伤，深到无论他在收藏者老巢呆多久都不会消失。他能听见那男人打开又关上驾驶座的门，随后就朝这里走来。车后门被一把撕开。这可能是另一种吓人手段，然而阿金打定主意不让收藏者得到这病态的快感，他一如既往的坚强。在猛地把箱子拉出后车厢掼到地上前，男人等了几秒来观察阿金的反应。阿金发现让这个男人沮丧并不用付出太多。  
阿金在箱子里剧烈挣扎，试图在最后给收藏者些甜头。他猝不及防地被男人扔到了一边，重重地压到了背部的伤口上。在阿金控制住自己前，痛苦的呻吟自己跑了出来，这得到了收藏者全部的注意。  
被拖拽前进的箱子停下了一会儿，阿金听到轻柔的低语，“嘘……”。在此之前，阿金听到那个变态咧嘴微笑的声音。  
他要倒大霉了。

终于，从车到收藏者名义上的“家”的路程结束了。并不是说阿金对此感到快乐，他只是真的很讨厌被缓慢拖向不可预见的折磨所带来的焦虑感。阿金发现自己最好顺其自然，赶紧让这破事尘埃落定，他知道他将会成为收藏者的“新玩具”，而且极有可能获得这段时间里的全部关注。  
阿金的世界忽然闪电般地填满光亮，箱子的顶盖被掀开。阿金一开始不敢移动，他的双眼在适应灯光时产生了短暂性损伤。随着视线逐渐恢复，阿金发现他身处一个类似病房的屋子。最先让他感到浑身不舒服的东西是明亮的、不自然的光线，然后是那些只在学校、办公大楼和医院里使用的、可怕的、空洞密布的天花板瓷砖。坦白讲，阿金不相信那男人会在办公室或学校工作，所以只有最后一个选项。  
他小心翼翼地缓慢坐起身，一是因为不知道那男人在哪，二是因为他的背还在随着每一个动作尖叫。真让人惊讶，他面前是一张四四方方的医院桌子，两边各有一些奇怪的栏杆，显然是一种私人设置。阿金没多想就直接站了起来然后又立马后悔。当他的腰和桌子处于同一高度时，他的捕获者迅速压住了他并将他的胸膛重重向下摁去。被推下来时阿金能感觉到压力穿透整个脊背，他尝试着肘击收藏者的胸膛，没有成功。  
收藏者在阿金反应过来前抓住他的手腕并用锋利的电线捆紧，绑在了阿金头上几寸高的地方。在阿金发现自己完完全全被困住的同时，他背部的压力也消失了。摩擦力带来的疼痛让他发出唏嘘声，他狠狠咒骂自己嘴里漏出的每一声痛呼。突然，阿金的上衣被拉起来撕碎，收藏者满意的打量着眼前的肉体。皮质手套狠狠搓揉过阿金身上的伤疤，这让阿金哭喊出声。 阿金条件反射地想拽回自己的胳膊来做些什么，但只是让深陷皮肉中的电线在手腕上留下了更深的伤口。

收藏者的手慢慢滑动回去，阿金听到轻微的脚步声，他畏惧收藏者可能带回的东西以及收藏者会离开多久。他听到有几个柜子打开又关上，听到里面装载的玻璃容器声音，甚至听到了那人返回前有些纸张彼此摩擦。阿金觉得双腿背叛了自己，当他感觉男人回到他身后时，无法自制的颤抖掠过全身。一种令人不愉的压力抵在阿金身体后方，阿金知道那是收藏者的胯部。收藏者微微俯身，在阿金耳边又一次发出嘘声。阿金颤抖地更厉害，他扭头看向身后人，成功看到一个自鸣得意的傻笑。收藏者站直身体，伸手握住他在短时间内征服的东西。  
阿金转过脸去，闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，准备迎接下一个恐怖的降临。  
他等了一会儿。  
什么也没有发生。  
阿金绷紧脊背，缓缓睁开双眼。他回头看去，声色俱厉道：“你他妈的在等什么?”他宁愿忍受痛苦也不愿忍受等待的折磨。  
那人歪着脑袋，仍然用漆黑的眼睛看着他的受害者。他对这个藏品太感兴趣了。  
真希望在得到他想要的愉快后，他能教导自己的藏品一些礼仪，然后在藏品犯错时给予惩罚。阿金是一个古怪的人，他的决心似乎无穷无尽，这样的人打破起来会很有趣，除此之外，他的肉体也充满乐趣。  
可以肯定收藏者对阿金很感兴趣，阿金将会成为他藏品中一个绝妙补充。  
阿金转向他开始流血的手腕，咒骂自己的虚弱。当有个湿冷的东西贴上他的背部下方时，他开始表现得像个怂蛋。他咒骂着被自己行为进一步伤害的手腕。湿布用一种令人惊讶的方式擦拭着他的伤口。然而，这并没有让阿金卸下防备甚至半秒钟的时间，他还在考虑自己脑中的问题。收藏者不会在得到“愉悦”前杀了他的，不是吗?  
阿金怒视着自己的血从手腕上滴下来，收藏者还在继续治疗他的犯人背上的伤口。他用肥皂和水把伤口冲洗干净，然后把撕破的部分缝合起来。与此同时，阿金保持沉默，他知道这家伙想让他表现出害怕和痛苦，但阿金同时也意识到他将不会死于某种感染，所以也并没有嘲讽收藏者，目前而言。  
处理好自己“病人”的伤口，收藏者用棉签状的东西给阿金涂上些膏药。过了一会儿，他在阿金背部的伤口处敷上绷带，然后拿起一把刀割断了铁丝的一部分。抓着阿金的肚子，男人将人扛到自己背上。这位收藏家利用他制造的崭新痛苦和惊喜，迅速将阿金的手腕绑在栏杆上。  
这一次，阿金无法抑制他的惊讶亦或者痛苦的叫喊，他知道现在他在与一个怪物面对面，他将无法隐藏他的痛苦。老实说，他也不喜欢从收藏者那里得到的眼神。收藏者在审视他。为什么?对此他毫无头绪。没有任何预告，收藏者再次从阿金身边拿走了他的刀，阿金确信他要死了，他没能通过扭动逃脱的“测试”。但收藏者只是快速地把衬衫从阿金胸口的中间剪了下来。  
阿金很高兴自己能活着，但他现在对收藏者的动机一头雾水。阿金困惑地打量着收藏者检查自己的躯干，男人的手指轻轻拖曳在淤青、割痕和虫子咬伤的地方，他抓住了他，收藏者不时看着阿金的脸。他们互相盯着看了一会儿，一只蜘蛛和一只困在蛛网中的苍蝇的对视。收藏者低头看了看阿金的胸膛，好奇地扫视他胸膛下面露出的一些奇怪伤疤，然后把头歪向一边试图弄清楚它们是怎么来的。阿金注意到这一点并移开目光，从他呆在这个疯子的巢穴中里开始他第一次感到害怕。收藏者发现阿金的恐惧爬到顶峰，他又轻轻地蹭了一下伤疤，阿金开始颤抖并把头转向更远处。收藏者注意到了自己精神上的古怪之处，他新宠物胸部留下的奇怪疤痕极大的扰乱了他的注意力。男人仍然对那个几乎要逃跑的人感到愤怒。在充分反应完当下的一切后，收藏者继续俯视着阿金的身体，充满审视。  
这才是让他支离破碎的开始。很久以前他就意识到自己可能会被收藏者从头到脚地检查一遍。他希望这事不会发生，但他真的不应该抱太大希望。皮手套的触感将阿金从沉思中拉回现实，手指滑行到阿金肚子上，他的呼吸急促起来，他能感觉到收藏者在捉弄那里的两道小伤口，在靠近他裤子扣链的地方。突然，男人尖锐的目光投射回来，正对上阿金的眼神。仔细观察。一个不言而喻的问题，也许是怀疑，但阿金认为他只是在想象，没有多少人知道这些检查的顺序，更不用说他们的意思了。  
在没有警告的情况下收藏者的手抓住了阿金裤子上的纽扣，这终于成了最后一根稻草，阿金立即行动起来，不顾自己手腕上的疼痛，把自己拉上了他所依附的栏杆。他必须离开，所以他开始使用蓄势待发已久的双腿，他必须战斗。阿金一脚踹上收藏者的脑袋，却在腿被抓住并拖过去时跌落在床。那人如此用力地拽着阿金的脚踝，只要在多用一点点力都可能捏碎里面的骨头。收藏家滑进阿金两腿间，紧挨着他，微微咆哮着。阿金以为他听到了一声咆哮，但也许这只是他的大脑对收藏者危险表情的解读。  
阿金知道如果他什么也不做就完了，但如果他反击，很可能将失去逃跑的机会，他把头扭开，闭上眼睛，呜咽着，让自己的双腿放松。  
他能感觉到收藏者盯着他看了一会儿，然后他觉得自己的臀部被人抓住，他被拉得离恶魔更近了一点。  
当阿金感觉到有什么坚硬的东西顶住他的臀部时不由自主地跳了起来。收藏者紧紧抓住了他的臀部，虎视眈眈地盯着他。一个警告。  
仿佛在说：有种就试试。  
“我——我不会”，阿金否认到，如果这意味着生存，他认为他能撑过去。阿金在发抖，畏惧于他知道的将要发生的事。  
收藏者凝视了一会儿，仿佛是在沉思。他的目光闪烁，落在阿金血淋淋的手腕上。很快，那人弯下身来割断了阿金手腕上的铁丝，同时确保着自己对身下人的绝对控制权，收藏者将自己硬起的器官直直抵在阿金身上。阿金非常平静地抱怨着，用尽全力不让自己挣扎起身。  
这似乎让收藏者非常高兴，他松开阿金并且拿来更多药膏和绷带。尽管阿金对自己刚刚同意的事情十分恐惧，但他并没有试图逃跑，他需要活下去，回到家，再次见到他的女儿。在他意识到这一点之前，他的折磨者已经回来抓住那只伤得不那么重的手开始包扎手腕。当做完这件事的时候，男人把阿金的另一只胳膊拽起来，迫使阿金坐直身体，然后收藏者继续包扎工作，那只手已经被窗户的陷阱弄坏了。  
阿金仍然有点发抖，他还在害怕即将到来之事。当收藏者把脸凑过去从阿金的手腕上舔了些血眼睛还直勾勾地盯着他时阿金就已经神不附体。他因为手腕的敏感轻微地颤抖着，试图反抗这种奇怪的感觉。然而，在他面前的那个人却想看到更多的反应，于是他重复了这个动作，把他们紧贴的部分再次推到一起。  
一声呜咽跑了出来，阿金的身体背叛了他。那怪物得意地笑了一声，心满意足，这种愉悦让他把阿金的另一只手腕也用药膏和绷带包扎了起来。  
阿金知道他现在必须对自己的行为非常小心。这人本可以杀了他，而现在他想要的只是性。阿金发现他可以为了家人而迫使自己忍受过去。他可以而且他愿意，无论这是多么痛苦的经历。  
收藏者把医疗用品放在一边，然后回到他的受害者身边。他很高兴阿金留在了自己离开时他待的地方，而不是逃回房子里。他通常不会想去和另一个男人上床，但他把阿金搞回来渴望来上一发。更不用说眼前人现在的接受程度，这很古怪。  
当男人回来的时候，阿金仍然保持着他的姿势。他感觉收藏者的手伸向他裤子，身体仍颤抖着。男人直视阿金的双眼，寻找着欺骗的迹象。然后收藏者结束了凝视，慢慢解开裤子，毫不费力地拉低了拉链。  
阿金看向别处，试图在还可能时精神上短暂逃离，但是当他看到收藏者站起来时又转回了目光。男人示意他站起来，所以阿金慢慢地用袜子点触着冰冷坚硬的地板。几个小时的囚禁让他的腿有点摇晃，但这似乎一点也不困扰收藏者。“他可能已经习惯了”，阿金意识到。他知道自己不是第一个被抓的，但他希望自己是最后一个。  
阿金找到平衡时，收藏者又一次抓住了他，穿过腰带握住裤子将它们一起扯下来，只留下他那脆弱松垮的内裤和血淋淋的撕破的衬衫。收藏者又做了个手势，叫阿金脱下裤子然后递过去。阿金这样做了，行动迟缓地，这样他不会失去平衡。阿金蹲下来抓住裤子和腰带，然后笔直地站起来，把它们从身上脱下来。男人接过来，把它们放在阿金身后的桌子上，身体完完全全地倾覆在矮个男人身上。  
阿金几乎要失去平衡倒在地上，他抓住收藏者的衬衫及时撑住了自己。阿金感觉到男人又直起了身，但他却因尴尬而保持着手上的动作。阿金的脸正对收藏者胸膛，他发誓他听到了自己心脏发出像咕噜声一样的隆隆声。  
男人没有等阿金松手就把手伸到他的内裤松紧中抓住两边扯了下来。阿金深深地吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来，然而内裤顺着双腿滑落的触感还是让他的呼吸波动起来。他立刻绷紧了身子，更用力地抓着面前人的衣服。收藏者惊讶地停了一会儿，然后伸手到阿金后面，抓住他的大腿内侧把他的小苍蝇重新放回桌子上。他等着看阿金自己松开捏紧的衣服，直到他不耐烦地想知道为什么这个小个子男人这么恐惧。他住阿金肩膀，粗暴地把他从自己胸膛上拉开。当收藏者的脸再次出现在视线里，阿金转过脸，等待着他竭力避免的恐惧。收藏者看进俘虏的双腿间，再次感到很惊讶。  
他想知道他的小苍蝇是不是被什么意外或什么东西弄伤了。毫无预兆地，收藏者开始伸手检查阿金腿间的器官。阿金感到自己的喉咙里有一股哽咽的声音，他的汗毛肯定都立起来了。虽然收藏者正忙于查看他的新工作区域而无暇顾及阿金的反应，但他手越摸越低，湿润的嘴唇也贴了上去。仅仅“惊喜”这个词完全不能诠释男人的心情，阿金的呜咽声使他非常享受。  
阿金清楚地意识到现在细碎的一切都是被这个混蛋拨乱的，他知道现在他真的处在一场另类的折磨里了，他知道这一点。现在舔舐在他腿上的舌头只是“悲惨现状”蛋糕上的糖衣。  
收藏者现在想要的东西是不可否认的，如果阿金不让他得偿所愿那就意味着死亡。  
阿金终于意识到他还没有松开收藏家的衬衫，于是他缓缓松开了一直无意识攥紧的拳头。不自觉地把更多的注意力集中在自己身上。男人抬头看向阿金的脸，带着手套的指尖探进他的口腔，中指指尖摩擦着阿金的牙齿并在上面缓缓滑动。阿金清楚面前的人已经开始攫取他想要的东西，当温热的手掌滑到他脆弱的喉咙处并开始轻如羽毛地抚摸脖颈时，阿金卸下了所有防备。他无法控制自己因为害怕蜘蛛碰到脖子而不断加速的呼吸，他知道收藏者可以在瞬息间捏断这里。阿金今天第三次被嘘了，但这次更轻柔。阿金控制不了自己的战栗，他想把头扭开，但无济于事。收藏者的手从阿金脖子移动到脸上，一个拇指强硬地闯进他的嘴巴，阻止了他进一步移动头部。  
收藏者的拇指尝起来很像酒精，阿金想把它吐出来，所以他试着用舌头把它往外顶。他知道不能像在房子里那样和收藏者决一死战，这是这家伙的地盘，他可以轻易地决定自己的命运。男人似乎把阿金的舌头当做了邀请，他把拇指往里又戳了一截几乎堵住阿金的嘴。但很快他就把手拔了出来，留他的小苍蝇咳个不停，口水都顺着嘴角滑落。阿金觉得自己一团糟，他知道自己的脸沾满了干血，还有几处瘀伤，但他仍然依靠着攻击者，就像面前的人不是那个始作俑者一样。  
收藏者脱掉手套，把手放在他早期的发现上，拇指滑过阿金下嘴唇，但并没有太侵入。阿金很快意识到，他必须知道，用后面寻找乐趣对他来说是多么不舒服。当他感到收藏者的另一只手加入攻击并缓缓揉捏着他后穴周围的皮肤时，他不得不拼命憋回一声啜泣。阿金觉得自己在收藏者的控制下越来越硬，身体也开始分泌一些液体，他狠狠诅咒着自己。男人赤裸的手指触到了前方硬挺的部分上下揉动起来，他发现阿金已经全无防备，因为阿金开始无法抑制住呻吟。  
阿金能感觉到胯下传来的悸动，他知道发生了什么事。阿金喘着粗气，他把手伸到腿间试图阻止男人的手继续移动。收藏者非常不喜欢这双多事的摇摇晃晃的手，他在阿金手腕的绷带上轻轻捏了一下，然后把阿金的双手捉着放在了桌子上。  
阿金向后靠了靠，这样就不会因为支撑桌子而对手腕造成二次伤害。当他感到收藏者的眼神在他的身体上漫游时，他仿佛整个人都被摊开了。突然，他听到了一些动静，回过头来，看到收藏者低下了头。突然阿金的双唇抿成一条直线，他坚硬的阴茎进入了一个湿润又温暖的地方。阿金低下头，发现那双眼睛在观察他的反应。阿金再也无法控制地剧烈抖动起来，他的双手被松开了，而解放他的手掌正将他的双腿掰得更开。突然，男人狠狠地吸出了阿金的精液，阿金无法自制地呻吟出声，手猛地扣住了收藏者的脑袋。这仅仅促使收藏者在他的小苍蝇的整个肛口上狠狠舔了一口。阿金在发抖，但不是像以前那样害怕，而是高兴。  
他不由自主地气喘吁吁，因为他感到自己的身体在向男人靠近。就像他推测的那样，收藏者停下动作，坐了起来，观察阿金在他的嘴离开时发出呜呜声。阿金暗自诅咒自己，因为他听起来就像一个渴望怪物的男人。他抬起头，两人都沉默了片刻，蜘蛛在评估他的行动效果，苍蝇试图通过平复呼吸来放松自己，尽管阿金感觉自己浑身上下都在散发湿漉漉的气息，这让他不安。  
收藏者的注意力回到最紧迫的问题上。他把阿金的一条腿拉到自己穿着整齐的肩膀上，然后又凑近了那个湿哒哒的核心。他在阿金发出抱怨前把一根手指滑了进去，多亏了充足的前戏，进地入很顺利。  
阿金无法克制地发出了惊讶和不安的叫声。收藏者微笑着把仍然坚硬似铁的性器抵在入口处摩擦，这是他承诺过的。阿金的俘获者是如此没有耐心，以至于当另外两个根手指挤进体内为那怪物的阴茎开拓时，矮个男人几乎毫不惊讶。阿金感觉自己的身体在颤抖，他闭上双眼拒绝面对上方那个人的目光。  
在扩张了几分钟后，男人把手指拔出来，他强迫阿金睁开眼睛看了一会儿。男人直视着阿金的眼睛，把手指放到嘴里吮吸上面的液体，他就这样直直地盯着自己的受害者，双眼一下都没眨。然后，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，解开裤子，准备迎接最主要的活动。  
阿金无法让自己往别处看，他终于看到了这个要进入他体内的器官。收藏者有一个健康的，粗大的，六英寸长的阴茎，他已经开始用唾液润滑它。很快，男人觉得准备好了，他转身往回走去。阿金再也不愿意坐在那里继续忍受下去了，他迅速站起身来，企图跑出他们所在的房间。然而他还没来得及走出四步就被前方的人抓住了，温热的躯体危险地靠近，他被粗暴地推到附近的一个柜子上。阿金的背狠狠撞在柜子上，伤口更加酸痛起来，阿金被这疼痛分了神。  
收藏者利用这个机会一把抓住小苍蝇的腿把阿金托举到他阴茎的上方，但他没有捅进去。阿金突然感到自己被抬了起来，又被推着在柜子上摩擦了一小段。当他意识到所处的不利位置时阿金开始呜咽。他挪了挪身子想要逃离，但这只让收藏者的性器碰撞到他的后穴上。阿金听到高个子男人颤抖的呼吸，立即对他刚才的决定感到后悔。  
收藏者对他新宠物的行为感到愤怒，但当他开始移动阴茎时就已经不再关心这个小插曲。男人开始在那处温暖的软肉上摩擦，阿金意识到自己的呼吸有点困难，模糊的快乐一点点漫出来。阿金试图把自己的脸盖起来，他不由自主地环上收藏者的肩把脸深深埋在男人的颈窝深处，因为欢愉呻吟着。  
收藏者终于准备好并把手伸到下面来引导自己，阿金听到一种咆哮从高大的男人身上跑出来。阿金在恐惧中大声呜咽，他感觉到厚而温暖的头部已经准备好进入他的身体。  
收藏者决定，第一次进入他的宠物时他要看着宠物脸上的表情，不能像上一次的，所以他把阿金的肩膀推向柜子，强迫阿金把双腿缠绕在自己腰上以保持直立。阿金感觉自己被缓慢填满的过程让人看了个干净。头部是最大的，也是最痛苦的，即使有充分的润滑和前戏。阿金眼睛里充满了泪水，当收藏者继续向里挺动时他把阿金紧紧搂在怀里，并从他脸上舔光了这些咸涩的液体。阿金在温暖、悸动、眼泪不断被舔掉中，开始颤抖。  
阿金强迫自己在收藏者腰上放松下来，他感到一阵愉悦和享受。出乎意料的是，男人没有开始移动，而是耐心地等待着，看着他的猎物。  
收藏者把手伸向阿金的性器并将它玩弄于鼓掌之中，他慢慢地用指尖环绕着它，用手掌摩擦着整个海绵体，在他收紧手掌旋转的时候阿金愉悦地叫出了声。收藏者喜欢这种放松的姿态，当他抓住阿金的屁股时小苍蝇甚至还有些呻吟。  
收藏者慢慢地退出去又顶回来，阿金无法控制地战栗。大部分摩擦都是痛苦的，但在反复被粗大阴茎填满的过程中逐渐渗出了性爱的腥甜。男人的臀部拍打着阿金的大腿，他不愿意继续温柔地慢慢来了。突然，收藏者的一只手离开阿金屁股，冲击的速度慢了下来，那只手掌回到阿金的一个膝盖上把它拉到男人的肩膀上。然后，抽插的速度又快起来，男人在阿金的身体里顶得更远，阿金现在完全是在高兴地呻吟着，所有正确的地方都被性器摩擦。呻吟声只会鼓励收藏者继续，让他喘息，并加速冲击。阿金想知道这人是如何保持如此精力的，因为他甚至没有感觉到一丝减速，甚至当他的肠壁再次痉挛的时候。阿金哭着高潮了，手紧紧地抓着另一个人。  
在他的性高潮没有完全结束之前，阿金感觉到收藏者又把他移动回了餐桌。阿金的腹部在桌子上来回摩擦，高个男人冷酷地尝试着各种各样的新角度。阿金忍不住了，他因为刚过去的高潮而处于极度敏感。阿金紧紧抓住栏杆，抵抗着收藏者一次又一次的冲击，他喘着粗气，阴茎又慢慢勃起了。阿金无法抑制住呻吟，他感觉到对方的囊袋不断拍打他敏感的会阴。很快，他肚子里的疙瘩又回来了，收藏者的节奏开始有点错乱，但没有放慢反而变得更加粗鲁，这是另一个释放的信号。  
突然，阿金感到有一只手伸到他的下体，把他的阴茎夹在两根手指之间快速地帮他撸了出来。矮个男人为一天中到来的两次高潮大叫起来。收藏者继续推进，墙让阿金更深的戳在另一个人的性器上，最后，男人把他的种子释放到阿金身体里，大声地呻吟起来。阿金喘着热气，收藏者在他身后把自己粗大的东西拔了出来。阿金感觉到精液从后穴里滴下来，从他极度敏感的阴毛上滚落，这感觉让他不寒而栗。  
当他听到拉链在他身后重新响起的声音时，阿金终于不得不向失身的耻辱低头，他试图喘口气，但他的身体违背了意志。  
“呼...呼...呼…我他妈要……”  
他被打断了，收藏者把他的脸压到了桌上，身体猛拉到自己肩膀上。阿金感觉到那人的手危险地握紧，缓缓靠近了自己还在滴落液体的股间，一根手指滑过他的会阴，阿金尖锐地呜咽了一声。他闭上眼睛，伸手抓住了收藏者衬衫的后面。  
“嘘……”

剩下的只是一片模糊。


End file.
